


and i’m just a dead man walking tonight

by vancityreynolds



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: Starting university is hard, especially if you've just moved country. What's even hard is when you find out your new professor is absolutely gorgeous and way too hot for his own good.





	and i’m just a dead man walking tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari, quite literally, bumps into her professor while wandering aimlessly around her new university, trying to find her class. He ends up not only walkig her to the class but catches feelings for her too.

Running was not something Ari was fond of, but she had to run this morning as her alarm just wasn't loud enough to wake her up—well that was the excuse she was going to use until she decided she better not tell her new professor that, especially on her first day.

She checked her watch one last time before she entered through the large wooden university doors. This was America but everything reminded her of home back in England, from the suburb she lived in, right down to the old Victorian style university building she had just entered. As she walked through the empty halls, she panicked, realising she had no idea where everything was. Peering round corners, she hoped to find at least someone walking around that she could ask directions to her class.

Ari had always been interested in old classic novels, which is why she decided to study English Literature. She admitted it felt weird studying English in America but her family moved to New York just a month ago—yet her mom and dad are still unpacking boxes from the move.

Ari had been walking around for 15 minutes now, which means she was now an hour late for her lesson. _What a great first day Ari_ , she told herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the tall figure approaching her. The two collided, sending his and her books crashing to the floor.

"Oh god, I am so sorry.. I wasn't really concentrating.." She scrambled to pick up her stuff while he gathered his up too. It was then that she looked up and saw him. Ari almost gasped but managed to keep it silent. His brown hair was a little bit tousled but still refined, which was accompanied by a light salt and pepper stubble on his jaw—plus, the moleskin glasses on his face just added to his charming features.

"That's alright.. you don't need to apologise.. pretty sure I could hardly see over these textbooks anyway." He chuckled and stood up, carefully holding the mass array of books in his arms.

"You do have a lot.. are you a professor here? I'm uhm kinda new and don't really know where to go.." She sighed, although she was relieved she might be able to find her lesson, which is probably over by now anyway.

"Indeed I am.. was it the huge pile of Literature textbooks that gave it away?" _Oh shit_. Of course on her first day she manages to bump into her professor and she's late to class.

"Oh, I'm uhm.. Ari.. I think I'm the latecomer you were probably missing this morning in class." The older man chuckled and nods, just making Ari blush even more from embarrassment. _Kinda just wish the earth would swallow me up whole_ , she thought, because nothing is worse than finding out your new professor is hot and you, quite literally, bumped into him by accident.

"Well, there's still ten minutes left of the lesson.. I don't have another class until 2.. I could walk you there and you could stay after everyone's left so I can catch you up on the lesson." He spoke again, making Ari blush. She nodded, before turning and walking beside him to his class.

"You don't sound like you're from here.. where are you from?" He turned to look at her while they walked along the corridor. She smiled and nodded, clutching her books to her chest.

"Yeah.. I moved here a month ago from England.. my mom got a new job so we had to move here.. I mean, I do miss London but New York is just so beautiful." She smiled, looking up at him. He smiled back, nodding and adjusting his glasses.

"I'm quite lucky to have a view of Central Park from my bedroom.. I usually have to wake up early morning for work and the sunset just looks so beautiful.." He smiled, looking over at her and seeing her blush. _She's your fucking student, don't catch feelings_ , he thought, before mentally cursing himself for even thinking it.

"I just live in a suburb.. it's a bit further away than I thought, which is why I was late.. which I totally apologise for by the way, it won't happen again.." He chuckled and smiled again, making Ari look away and down to the ground in embarrassment. She knows he's not bothered but her being late but she still feels she has to continue apologising just incase he does feel angered by it. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get angry that often, from what she's already gotten from him, he seems pretty chill and laidback.

"It's alright.. it's your first day.. totally understandable.. I got lost on my first day as a professor here too.. so I know how you feel.." She smiled, feeling a little more relaxed with him as he began to open up to her. She tried to not get attached but his smile and his laugh was just making her knees weak. The fact he was so ridiculously handsome as well doesn't help.

"Do you even know my name? I realised I never introduced myself.." He spoke, as they stopped outside one of the classroom doors. She smiled at him and shook her head, realising she was an idiot for not even asking her own professors name. You can't blame her though, she was given no information about anything for this university.

"I'm Professor Reynolds.. but all my students call me Ryan.." He went to move his hand to shake hers but his pile of books nearly toppled over before he managed to save them. Ari covered her mouth holding in a laugh, which would've been totally inappropriate.

"Are you sure? I've never called any of my teachers by their first name before.." Ryan smiled and nodded before nudging the door open and letting her go in before him. She smiled at headed in to find a seat. Ryan followed behind her before walking to his desk and dumping the textbooks on his desk with a loud bang.

"Now.. two things. One, we have a new student joining us.. her name is Ari, please make her feel welcome. Also, she's just moved here from England so if she's confused about anything, help her. And secondly, these textbooks are going to be your guides throughout our first semester. They're brand new so please look after them. I don't want them scribbled on." Ari giggled, knowing that he's probably had to go through hundreds of textbooks because people kept damaging them. She doesn't know how he'd have the patience for that, so he must be one hell of a good teacher to be dealing with that 24/7.

As he came round handing the textbooks out, he deliberately made sure to leave Ari until last so he could have a quick word with her before continuing on with the lesson. He even passed her table twice handing out books and she wondered why he kept missing her out. It wasn't until he handed her the last book and squatted beside her desk that she realised why.

"You still ok to stay behind after so I can catch you up?" He spoke, a little quieter so the other students could continue on with their work. Ryan adjusted his glasses before taking them off to clean them on the corner of his shirt, quickly looking away from her and then looking back as he put them back on again.

"That should be fine.. even if I had plans, I'd cancel.. don't want to miss anything in this class.." She smiled, watching him as he stood up. Ryan chuckled and smiled at her, knowing that he was going to get along with her, maybe more so than the other students. _This isn't right, she's your student_ , he thought, looking at her and just falling deeper and deeper. He had to keep it under control, who knows how she'd react if he told her.

Little did he know, she was ever so slightly reciprocating those feelings too. But she kept them hidden, she didn't want to be known as the one with the crush on the teacher. Although, she's sure most girls in the class do, maybe even some guys as well. She knew staying behind after class would help her in the long run but trying to look at him for an hour without wanting to do something with him is gonna be hard for her.


End file.
